muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4825
Cold Open Ernie plays with his toy school bus, as today's theme is about something round. Cookie Monster thinks it's cookies, but Ernie points out it's actually wheels. Scene #1 Nina is clearing out the storage room of the Bike Shop, when Oscar happens by. He stakes a claim on all of her old junk and asks that she have it brought to his trash can immediately. Nina decides she needs to hire some movers and calls up "The Three Pigs Movers." Only one pig shows up, as high demand for their services has left them pigless. So, she's gotten some outside hires - Ovejita (winner of their "Pig for a Day" contest) and Cookie Monster (who is promised a cookie for his services). Scene #2 Cookie tries moving the large pile all at once, but Pig #1 advises him to take one item at a time. He and the pig struggle with a shopping cart, which topples over on them. Nina shows them that using wheels can help move heavy things, such as her handcart. She also points out that different things use different numbers of wheels. Cookie Monster proposes they load the items into the shopping cart, making them easy to move. Scene #3 The moving process is halted when Cookie and Ovejita are unable to move a filing cabinet because it lacks wheels. Pig #1 has a bunch of unused wheels and Ovejita (in Spanish) suggests they fasten the wheels to all the heavy things. They do so and continue moving everything. Scene #4 Oscar sees all the junk has finally reached his trash can and is very pleased with their condition. Pig #1 treats the movers to cookies, while Oscar orders Fluffy to drain the swimming pool to make room for his new additions. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - W. Cartoon "W is for Wheels" Muppets Bert sings "That's How I Roll." Super Grover 2.0 A group of penguins begin their dance practice, but a large ice block is in the way. Super Grover 2.0 arrives in the Super-Grovermobile to help. Using his powers of observation, he sees the ice block is in the way of the problem, but learns it is the problem. Now with his powers of investigation, he tickles the ice to see if it will move. A penguin suggests pushing it, but Grover declares it as his own idea and tries to push, with no success. He makes a bigger push (running into it), but doesn't move. While he goes to get some useful technology, the penguins notice the Super-Grovermobile is big and heavy like the ice, but it can move with the help of wheels. While Grover begins to whack the ice with a golf club to move it, the penguins take his wheels (and his golf club) and stick them under the ice, making it easy to move. As the penguins dance off, Grover wonders why his car won't move. (edited) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 4. (First: Episode 4501) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Animation A girl rides her bike, which has four wheels. At the boardwalk, she sees more things with four wheels. Elmo's World: Wheels Scene #6 Cookie Monster hopes the viewer learned a lot about wheels today and briefly changes the theme to cookies so he can have one.